1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium, and a recording method and a reproducing method thereof, wherein the information recording medium is composed of a recording/reproducing area provided with a guide groove and a groove and a read only area formed with a pit array, and further, the information recording medium is formed with an address information of the recording/reproducing area on a land provided between guide grooves as a land pre-pit (hereinafter referred to LPP), and particularly, relates to an information recording medium enabling to be recorded and reproduced such as a DVD-RW (Digital Versatile Disc for Re-recordable) disc, and a recording method and a reproducing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a high density recordable optical disc (hereinafter abbreviated as a recordable optical disc) such as a DVD-RW disc, which is interchangeable with a DVD video disc and can be recorded a plurality of times, a contents to be protected by copyright and other contents must be identified and prevented from illegal copying of the contents so as not to be recorded or reproduced. Basically, a DVD-Video disc is a read only disc. The DVD-Video disc is recorded with a copyright information for prohibiting copying contents of the DVD-Video disc by using a contents scramble system (hereinafter abbreviated as CSS) in a certain area, which is an information area related to copyright protection such as the CSS system. A system protecting illegal copying is employed such that an information related to the copyright protection such as the CSS system is read out by a DVD-Video disc reproducing apparatus, and then the reproducing apparatus reproduces contents of the DVD-Video disc by using the information related to the copyright protection.
In a case that a recordable optical disc, which is recorded with contents of a DVD-Video disc in conjunction with an information related to copyright protection by a recording apparatus for a high density disc, is reproduced by a DVD-Video disc reproducing apparatus, there existed a problem such that the information related to copyright protection can be read out and the contents of the DVD-Video disc being prohibited to copy can be reproduced. Accordingly, copyright protection of a DVD-Video disc, which is prohibited to copy, can not be fully protected.